The demonstration that DNA was the principal that transformed Streptococcus pneumoniae from rough to smooth colony type is broadly viewed as the event that launched the era of molecular genetics, the cornerstone of modem biotechnology. Streptococcal genetics continue to be at the forefront in developing biotechnologies for application and manufacturing, such as dairy, meat, and silage fermentation industries; the production of novel products (e.g., streptokinases) in the pharmaceutical industry; and for determining the structure and function of numerous virulence factors in human and veterinary disease. The recent emergence of vancomycin-resistant enterococci and the ability of these organisms to share antibiotic-resistance genes with other medically important species continues to implicate these organisms in the evolution of multiantibiotic-resistant organisms. Investigators from these diverse fields who have made major contributions to the rich history of streptococcal genetics, as well as young aspiring investigators from across the globe, will be brought together in Vichy, France for the Fifth International ASM Symposium on Streptococcal Genetics. This is the first time this conference will be held outside of the United States on the European continent and is scheduled for April 26-29, 1998 at the Congress Hall of Opera de Vichy.